zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Our Network
Basics * A weekly newsletter where blockchain projects share data-driven insights about their networks. * Spencer Noon; editor Contributors * On their website (3-2-2020): "''0x'': Alex Kroeger — Data scientist at 0x. Previously data science for Coinbase Pro, research for the Federal Reserve Bank of New York. ''Bitcoin'': Nate Maddrey — Research Analyst at Coin Metrics and Editor of the "State of the Network" Newsletter. ''Compound''; Calvin Liu — Biz dev & business strategy at Compound. Recreational investor in (mostly) crypto startups. Previously -- data, consulting, investment banking. ''Cosmos''; Chjango Unchained — Architect of the Cosmos community, Chjango is a specialist in bootstrapping and scaling up swarms—decentralized ecosystems coordinating under a common goal. She constructs the necessary scaffolding to enable swarms to grow in size and scale far exceeding that of traditional, hierarchical organizations. ''Decred''; Checkmate — Full-time Engineer and spare-time On-chain analyst for Bitcoin and Decred. Working as a research contractor for the Decred project as well as an analyst for the community and newsletter at ReadySetCrypto. ''dYdX''; Zhuoxun Yin — Head of Strategy and Operations at dYdX. Former consultant at Bain. '' [[Ethereum|''Ethereum]]; Maksim Balashevich — Maksim is the founder of Santiment, a behavior analysis platform for cryptocurrency projects. Santiment provides updates on daily cryptocurrency trends, tracking more than 1,200 assets and 50+ on-chain and social metrics. Members can access our data via SQL, API, Python, and R if needed. ''Fiat''''-backed Stablecoins; Jai Prasad — Jai is CEO of TokenAnalyst, a company building the intelligence layer for the decentralized economy.'' ''Kadena''; Tony Pham — Head of Marketing at Kadena. Engagement, marcom & product marketing. 500 Startups mentor. Meditation teacher. Previously: Head of Marketing at TrustToken, VP at Coin and Life360, Lead at Slide, Strategy at United We Dream, Fulbright Scholar. ''Kyber''; Deniz Omer — Head of Ecosystem at Kyber Network, CEO of Cryptodyssey.Capital and ICODueDiligence.com, MSc in Digital Currency. Spent a decade in conventional finance at Thomson Reuters, now deep down the rabbit hole. ''MakerDAO''; Primož Kordež — Certified Financial Risk Manager (FRM), used to develop portfolio risk assessment tools and performed analysis for hedge funds investing in distressed debt. Switched to crypto 4 years ago and managed treasuries of crypto projects based on fundamental analysis of crypto assets. Founded company Block Analitica that develops on-chain analytics for Ethereum network, more specifically MakerDAO and DeFi. Part of MakerDAO Interim Risk Team. ''Near Protocol''; Kendall Cole — Product Manager at Near Protocol. Previously ConsenSys. ''Nexus Mutual''; Richard Chen, Partner at 1confirmation ''Polkadot''; Bill Laboon — Technical Education Lead at the Web3 Foundation, after spending the previous five years teaching computer science at the University of Pittsburgh. He is the author of two books: A Friendly Introduction to Software Testing, an undergraduate textbook; and Strength in Numbers, a near-future novel set in a world in which cryptocurrency has eliminated traditional money. ''PoolTogether''; Leighton Cusack — Co-founder and CEO of PoolTogether. Currently based in Brooklyn New York. ''Set Protocol'': Anthony Sassano — Product Marketing Manager at Set Protocol, Co-Founder of EthHub and Co-Host of the Into the Ether podcast. ''Synthetix'': Jordan Momtazi — Jordan has been a core member of the Synthetix team from day one. His focus is on building out partnerships that add value to the Synthetix network and helping guide the strategy for wider adoption of the protocol. ''Tezos'': Alexander Eichhorn — Alexander is an entrepreneur, researcher and engineer who loves building innovative data warehouses. Having worked in systems research for 15 years Alexander recently founded Blockwatch Data, a fast-growing blockchain analytics platform and creator of TzStats, the first analytics-powered block explorer for Tezos. ''The Graph'': Eva Beylin — Ecosystem Strategy / EIR at The Graph. Worked with crypto startups like MolochDAO, Plasma Group, OmiseGO and the Ethereum Foundation. Previously a consultant at A.T Kearney. Chess and painting enthusiast. ''Uniswap'': Caleb Sheridan — Caleb runs a data services company based in London. Public projects include Pools.fyi, which helps users find and join the best liquidity pools.